Love You Out Loud
by SVUCSIWTRDOOLluver
Summary: Song fic about E/O, song by Rascal Flatts, basically a really happy love song :


Song fic about E/O, Elliot and Olivia been dating secretly, pops the question, and wants everyone to know,

Song fic about E/O, Elliot and Olivia been dating secretly, pops the question, and wants everyone to know,

Song: Love You Out Loud by Rascal Flatts

--

"All right, case closed, confession sealed and all that,"

Elliot said, coming out of the interrogation room and Olivia followed him and slapped him on the shoulder, sending an electric shock through them both like it always did, though they were used to it, having acknowledged their feelings long ago, and now they were secretly a couple, though absolutely no one knew. Munch and Fin smiled and Olivia went to hand the confession to Cragen in his office. Cragen came out of his office and said,

"Good work, all of you,"

"Thanks Captain," They all chimed, and he nodded, saying,

"Why don't we got out and celebrate? Then you guys can go home early, what do you say?"

The four detectives looked at each other and Olivia said,

"I'm in!"

"Me too," Elliot said, and Fin replied,

"Yeah, why not,"

"Let's go, then," Munch said, and they all grabbed their coats and left the precinct, and got in their cars and drove to their favorite bar/eatery.

_I've, I've always been a little shy, I've always been the quiet type 'till now, and I,I I, I never let my feelings show, I never let anybody know, just how, much I was so deep in love, but now that you're in my arms,_

Munch, Fin and Cragen finished eating and left early, and Elliot took Olivia's hand and they went for a walk. They got to this tree, and Elliot took Olivia underneath it. She looked around and breathed,

"Oh, El, it's lovely here,"

"Yeah, but you, are more lovely,"

"Aw, I'm blushing,"

"No, that's from the cold,"

They both laughed and then Elliot cleared his throat.

"Um, Olivia?"

"Yeah?"

"There's something I've been meaning to ask you, but I've never found the perfect opportune time until now, but I'm kind of worried I'll mess it up, but…"

"Elliot, spit it out, seriously, you're acting really weird, nervous, even,

"Yeah, if you knew what I'm going through, you'd be nervous too," He muttered with a humorless laugh. Olivia stood there, obviously waiting, and Elliot said,

"You know how we've been keeping our relationship from the others?"

"Yeah,"

"Well, I think it's time we tell them,"

She looked at him like he was crazy and then she said,

"Uh, and what brought this about?"

"Well, uh, let's see if I can do this,"

Elliot kneeled down on one knee and pulled a box.

"Olivia Benson, will you do me the greatest honor of marrying me?"

_I'm gonna stand on the rooftop, climb up a mountain top baby, scream and shout, I wanna sing it on the radio show with all the video baby, leaving no doubt, I want the whole world to know, just what I'm all about, I love to love you out loud,_

She stared at him for a moment, and he began to doubt that she would say yes. He began to put the box away, but her hand on his stopped him. He looked up into her tear filled eyes and she whispered,

"Of course I will, Elliot!"

"Really?"

"Really,"

She said, hiding a laugh, and he stood up, a big goofy grin on his face and he slipped the ring on her finger and kissed her. They wrapped their arms around each other and neither of them budged.

"Uh, Olivia, you think we could go to our apartment, I'm cold,"

"Nuh uh, I'm warm," She said, and he groaned,

"That's why you're hugging me,"

"Yeah, that's why!"

He blew out a frustrated breath and said teasingly,

"What am I to do with you?"

She shrugged and he laughed. They went back to their apartment and watched TV until they both fell asleep.

_You, keep bringing out the free in me, what you do to my heart just makes me melt, and I,I,I, I don't think I can't resist, but I've never been one to kiss and tell, a love, this true can't be subdued, so I'm gonna let out a yelp,_

In the morning, Elliot woke up to find the spot next to him empty, so he got up and went looking for Olivia. She was gone, but she left a note that said,

"El, went out to do an errand, be right back, love, Olivia,"

He smiled at the love part and sank onto the couch, smiling to himself and thinking about how freakin' happy he was. Sure he had felt happiness before, but this, this was a feeling that made him want to go up onto a mountain and shout to the whole world that she was his, and his only. His mind drifted back to the moment he had finally asked her out.

--

2 years earlier…

"Hey, Liv, you want to grab a drink?"

"Well, sure, why not?"

They walked out and went to have a drink, and then when they left, it was pouring rain outside. They smiled as they dashed through the rain, getting soaked almost immediately. Finally, they got to their cars and burst out laughing as they looked at each other, they were soaked.

"Well, wasn't that fun?" Elliot choked out, and Olivia grinned and said,

"It's not over with yet,"

She darted away from the car, running through the rain. Elliot heaved a sigh and ran after her. He called,

"Hey, Liv!"

She spun around fast and lost her balance. She began to topple over, and Elliot bounded to her side and caught her just before she hit the ground.

"Thanks,"

She said breathlessly, they were both breathing hard after running that hard.

"Sure, no problem,"

He said, and then his gaze locked with hers. He felt himself drawn to her, but he tried to stop himself. Olivia knew what he was thinking and touched his face softly. His eyes stared at her and she shrugged a little and said,

"Wanna have dinner?"

To which he growled,

"Yeah, right,"

He bent his head and kissed Olivia. She tightened her hold on his neck and kissed him back.

A few moments later when the resurfaced, Elliot pulled Olivia to her feet where they drove to her place and had dinner, their first date.

Back to the present…

_I'm gonna stand on the rooftop, climb up a mountain top baby, scream and shout, I wanna sing it on the radio show with all the video baby, leaving no doubt, I want the whole world to know, just what I'm all about, I love to love you out loud,_

In the morning, Elliot woke up to see Olivia cuddled up next to him. He smiled and tightened his hold on her. He saw the ring glitter at her finger and grinned wide.

"What are you grinning at?"

Olivia said as she raised her head up to look at Elliot. He kissed her softly and said,

"Good morning,"

"Morning, but you're avoiding my question,"

"What?"

Olivia glared at him and said,

"What are you grinning at?"

"Just looking at your ring,"

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, thinking about it's meaning,"

"Ooo, that's deep,"

She teased, and his face turned serious and he said,

"Seriously, it's meaning, well…"

He trailed off and Olivia kissed him, saying,

"Now I'm curious, what does it mean, to you?"

"That you're mine,"

He murmured, and she smiled, saying,

"I've been yours for a while, El, you know that,"

"Yeah, but now, now it's kinda official, you know?"

"Yeah, I know,"

She whispered and they got up and got ready for work, and hoped their coworkers would take it well.

_Baby I want the whole world to see, just how good your love looks on me, yea yeah,_

Olivia was running late, so Elliot went in without her reluctantly. He walked into the precinct and Fin, Munch and Cragen stared at him, he was totally different.

"Who are you and what the heck happened to Elliot Stabler?" Cragen said, and Munch and Fin nodded in agreement. Elliot shrugged, his happy smile still on his face and he sat down at his desk, his mind thinking of Olivia. Cragen, Fin and Munch all were surprised, but they sat down too, and Cragen began talking to Fin and Munch about a case they were closing up.

That's when Olivia walked in, a huge grin on her face. Cragen, Fin and Munch stared at her too, and she grinned at them. Then, her eyes met Elliot's, and suddenly, it was like no one else was in the room. His gaze held hers, and he smiled when Munch cleared his throat and Fin said, snickering,

"Can you guys make it any more obvious?" Elliot shrugged and Olivia blushed, just a little.

"So, you two together, finally?" Cragen said, and Elliot looked at Olivia, who grinned and looked down, muttering,

"Your job, El, not mine," Elliot smiled and opened his mouth to speak.

_I'm gonna stand on the rooftop, climb up a mountain top baby, scream and shout, I wanna sing it on the radio show with all the video baby, leaving no doubt, I want the whole world to know, just what I'm all about, I love to love you, baby I'd love to love you out loud, yeah I'd love to love you out loud,_

"Yeah, you could say that we're together now, Captain," Fin and Munch smiled, and Cragen nodded.

"But…" Olivia said, and Elliot sighed, saying,

"But, it's different now, we've been together for a while now." Cragen, Fin and Munch's mouths dropped slightly, they weren't expecting that.

"So, how exactly would you define your guy's relationship?" Fin said hesitantly, and Elliot grinned and Olivia walked to his side.

"Guys, meet my fiancée," Elliot said, putting his arm around Olivia's shoulders. They heard a squeal from behind them, and turned around to see Casey there. She hugged Olivia while the others shook Elliot's hand.

For the rest of the day, they all talked about the wedding, and then Elliot and Olivia went home holding hands and smiling. Elliot felt like he was on top of the world, and then he ran up to the top of Olivia's apartment building and shouted,

"She's mine! I love her, and she's mine!" Olivia laughed at him, but he just shrugged and then they watched movies until they both passed out, fast asleep.

The End

Hope you liked it, just a song I love, and that song was 'Love You Out Loud' by Rascal Flatts, in case you didn't know. Please, please, please review, and thanks so much for reading!!


End file.
